Relatos para dormir Por IlusionDark03
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: las buenas historias se cuentan de noche, inspiradas en canciones llenas de ternura. WII!
1. Chapter 1

**Cuentos para dormir**

**Disclairmer:** los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, seria un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser verdad u.u. ah lo olvidaba, tampoco las canciones que utilizare.  
**alcaraciones: **para evitame problemas (ojala sea asi) no agregare la letra de la cancion, simplemente prondre el titulo de la cual me inspire "Historia de un sueño, de la Oreja de Van Gogh" asi ustedes podran entener más este relato

**Primer relato: "La historia de un sueño"**

Erase una vez, un hermoso erizo bicolor, quien correspondía al nombre de Shadow. Fue creado hace 50 años por un científico para otorgarle esperanza a la humanidad. A diferencia de sus otros proyectos, era un caso especial, ninguno como él. Debido que posee fuerza y velocidad inigualables, la habilidad de controlar el tiempo y el espacio, poseer gran resistencia sin daños colaterales, sin embargo, siendo "la forma de vida más perfecta" respetaba a su creador y sus colaboradores, debido que no miraba razón para agredirles si no se metían con él. Pero la paranoia de los humanos crecía al ver al erizo cada vez más desarrollado… al grado de traer un terrible acontecimiento, el erizo termino en la tierra y despertado de su sueño criogénico por el nieto de su creador. En su alianza, No se sabía quién utilizaba a quien, el doctor Eggman para sus fines malvados ó Shadow para vengarse contra la humanidad, no obstante, cambio el rumbo de su vida al darse cuenta del ultimo deseo de una persona especial en su corazón y decidió darle otra oportunidad a la especie humana.

Ahora sencillamente vive en la tierra con algunos amigos, como el murciélago blanco y un robot con ligeros tintes de "personalidad"; formados en su pasado y aliados. Aunque Rouge y Omega le hagan compañía, Shadow seguía prefiriendo su soledad y memorias perdidas en alguna esquina oculta de su mente. Aun teniéndolo todo: Vida, un hogar, amistades, etc. A este erizo nunca se le vio sonreír…

_**.~La historia de un sueño~.**_

Una noche nevada en Central City, las estrellas eran opacadas por la luna. Aquella era la única luz que iluminaba la habitación. Un erizo miraba expectante el espectáculo nocturno mientras su mano derecha descansaba una taza de café humeante, su mirar era profundo y unas suaves lágrimas corrían por sus orbes, no sentía vergüenza ó temor por mostrarlas u dejarlas caer además eran demasiado poderosas para vencerlas consigo a un sentimiento… la culpa…

Recientemente, gracias a un disparo que golpeo su cráneo, debido a una batalla contra los GUN y su insistencia con eliminarlo. Despertó en la base miliar de estos, recordando por completo su pasado. Al principio la idea era hermosa, pero al seguir introduciéndose más, su sonrisa se apagaba… María… la dulce niña que conoció en el ARK, había sido su amiga, compañera pero sobre todo, su amor platónico, se había sacrificado para salvarle, le dolía sobremanera este recuerdo ¿Por qué no fui yo quien falleciera? A mí era quien deseaban, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el pecado de su existencia se tuvo que pagar con sangre inocente?  
el erizo cerro sus ojos suavemente, sin importarle sus lagrimas acumuladas…

Pasan los minutos y el silencio se propaga, ni los grillos se atreven a cantar debido al frio u los lobos a aullar a su resplandeciente astro nocturno. Shadow, sin querer se queda dormido, a su vez su mano suelta la taza de porcelana y se rompe en pedazos, trozos que llegan a alcanzar un par de pies blancos y sus dedos se ven ligeramente humedecidos por el liquido aromático. La extraña sombra reflejada por la luna, comienza avanzar, importándole poco la cerámica fragmentada. Al tener una visualización mejor del durmiente erizo, su rostro se muestra cálido y alegre, pero una opresión en su pecho crece, al notar las mejillas húmedas del chico. Su mano lentamente sube hasta acariciar el rostro durmiente de Shadow, ¿Quién diría que ese rostro pacifico y dulce pertenecía al duro y frívolo erizo "perfecto"?

**-mh-**Shadow despierta un tanto anonado por la suave acaricia en vez de los rayos UV del inclemente sol. Sus rojizas orbes tratan de enfocar al emisor de ese tacto tan gentil, no puede guiarse por el brazo de la mano, debido que fue retirada al mostrar indicios de realidad.  
**-perdóname por despertarte-**una suave voz inunda la habitación, desconcertando al 100% al erizo.  
**-ma… ¿María?-**ahora un bien despierto Shadow gira hacia al joven rubia que vestía una bata blanca, casi azulada. El erizo negro no creía lo que veía, "es un sueño solamente" pensaba mientras se rasgaba los ojos "un producto de mi caprichosa mente" iba a forzase a despertar cuando un par de manos gentiles cogen las suyas.

**-Oh Shadow, me da tanto gusto verte**-comento en una sonrisa, sus zafiros ojos lo miraban llenos de luz y un calor insoportablemente gentil.  
**-Pe… pero-  
-mírate, como has crecido… realmente has madurado mucho Shadow, ya no eres mi dulce y pequeño erizo que solías ser-comentaba** la joven mientras tomaba asiento al lado del erizo.  
-**dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿has visitado muchos lugares?-**María no se percataba que el erizo negro aun conservaba el rostro petrificado por la impresión, ¿Qué clase de jugarreta hacia su mente, su dolor, su arrepentimiento por vivir?

**-entiendo…-**la cantarina voz de la joven se opaco ligeramente.  
**-lamento venir a estas horas, difícilmente logre el permiso para visitarte. Son muy estrictos haya arriba, pero es maravilloso el…-**callo de inmediato al sentir sus hombros oprimidos por un fuerte abrazo, posesivo y opresivo. María se desconcertó mucho al escuchar sollozos de su acompañante, eras suaves, apenas audibles, pero gemidos dolidos. Suavemente aparto al erizo de su cuerpo y rápidamente cogió su rostro para limpiarlo con sus pulgares.

**-Shadow…-  
-no… no deberías…-  
-Shadow, ¿sabes porque vine a verte?-  
**-**porque el día que atendieron contra el ARK, no pude ni siquiera despedirme de ti y deje una horrible cicatriz en tu corazón… vine a despedirme de verdad Shadow, no me gustaba la sensación de haberte dejado asi y menos tu situación actual-_  
_****-¿mi… situación?-**respondió mecánicamente mirando a los ojos, a esos ojos tan bellamente azules como el cielo ó más todavía.  
**-oh, mira lo tarde que se ha hecho… será mejor que te vayas a dormir-**cambio rápidamente el tema, cogió de las manos al erizo y suavemente lo guio por la oscura habitación.

**-María, ten cuidado con…-**ignorando la advertencia de Shadow, la joven camino por encima de la cerámica rota, en vez de mostrar un gesto de dolor ó molestia alguna, simplemente se giro hacia él.  
**-¿ocurre algo malo?-  
-no, nada importante… "**_**debe ser un sueño nada más"**__-_pensó mientras caminaba haciendo añicos los ya mancillados trozos de porcelana. El trayecto fue silencioso, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Shadow, no era muy lujoso pero tampoco estaba descuidado. Había un tocador con su correspondiente silla, un armario y una cama de tamaño considerado; María se pregunto porque su dulce erizo tenía una cama de ese tamaño, ¿tal vez para mejor comodidad? Después de todo, tenia una cabeza bastante grande debido a sus púas. Giro discretamente la mirada, Shadow parecía muy distraído, demasiado…

_**-"no puede ser cierto… ¿Por qué ella esta aquí? Por mi culpa le arrebataron su mayor sueño, pero aun así…"-**_su mente salió de divagaciones cuando un par de manos lo cogieron de la cintura y hacían esfuerzo para sentarle en la cama.  
**-uff, si que pesas**-bromeo la chica tras lograr su cometido. Ya había preparado la cama y "esponjado" las almohadas. La joven rubia se sorprendió al percibir un suave aroma a lavanda, delicado y masculino, como Shadow si se le conoce mejor claro.

**-bien Shadow, a dormir-**esta lo tumba sobre una almohada y comienza a cobijarlo. El erizo bicolor aun seguía sin comprender nada en absoluto, debe ser un sueño ó un horrenda pesadilla comenzando.  
**-María…-  
-¿quieres que te arrulle? Como cuando eras pequeño…-  
-¡¿quieres escucharme?-**el erizo se incorpora violentamente desconcertando por completo a la niña.  
**-no comprendo… moriste por mi culpa… la humanidad casi era destruida por mí, hasta la fecha aun intentan matarme por ser una amenaza… ¡NO lo vez María! ¡no comprendes que…!-**este calla de inmediato al sentir un par de brazos rodeándolo dulcemente.  
**-he sido muy mala persona-  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-por mi culpa, has sufrido mucho-  
-no, no eres tu**-Shadow trato de alejarse de ella, pero solo logro intensificar más el abrazo.  
**-shhh…además de pedirte que fueras amigo de la humanidad y la trataras de proteger. Me guarde un último deseo, el cual es: deseo que seas feliz, no te conformes con existir, vive mi dulce Shadow-  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo seré feliz, si ya no estás conmigo?-  
-Shadow-**la joven nuevamente lo recuesta en su cama y comienza a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, su mirada llena de cariño ilumina más que la luz de la luna, quien curiosa entraba por la ventaba.  
-**mi dulce Shadow… se a lo que te refieres, pero mi tiempo aquí ya ha terminado, ahora te toca a ti vivir por los 2, quiero que conozcas todo lo que te hablado, que vivas y dejes vivir… ¿De acuerdo?-  
****-María-  
-ya me tengo que marchar… pronto amanecerá y tu tienes que despertar-**comento la joven mientras le daba un ligero beso en la nariz, un gesto muy tierno se formo en el rostro del erizo bicolor.  
**-antes de que te vayas… quiero decirte una cosa que no pude aclararte en el ARK-  
-dime-  
-te amo María, desde hace 50 años… aun conservo estos sentimientos por ti-**la joven rubia sonríe al escuchar la confesión del erizo, mientras Shadow sentía su alma más libre al dejar salir ese secreto que le carcomía las entrañas.  
-**yo también te amo, mi querido Shadow**-el erizo mostro una verdadera sonrisa al terminar de oír eso, le hubiera gustado haber tenido el valor hace décadas para decírselo, aun teniendo la habilidad de ir al pasado y cambiarlo. Pero era el trascurso natural de la vida y lo mejor era continuar.

**-buenas noches Shadow y prométeme que trataras de ser feliz, con o con quien de acuerdo-  
-te lo prometo-l**a joven nuevamente se acerca y le regala un beso en los labios, uno tímido y suave, sin embargo, cargado de sentimientos que los hacía temblar a ambos.  
-**nos veremos nuevamente… cuídate mucho…-**fue lo último que escucho de ella, antes que una resplandeciente luz cubriera la habitación…

_**.~La historia de un sueño~.**_

Al día Siguiente…

Shadow se despertaba algo incomodo debido a la posición que eligió para dormir y más el lugar donde había amanecido, se vio en la sala frente a la ventana, todo estaba intacto, justo como lo dejo la noche anterior.  
**-si fue un sueño después de todo-**comento ligeramente entristecido, pero recordando la nueva promesa que le hizo a la joven ojiazul. Sonrió para sí.

**-no te preocupes María, cumpliré con mi palabra… supongo que tendré que comenzar con algo de autoayuda…hum-**este se puso de pie y justamente cuando empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina, mira el suelo, era la taza de café que tenía en sus manos la noche pasada, debió caerse cuando dormía… pero… ¿de quién eran el otro par de huellas?

Olaja les haya gustado, y buenas noches ;) y ahora si puse las aclaraciones :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmer: sega no pertenece, por desgracia ¬¬ pero si algún dia uno de la corporación me obsequia a Shadow, pues no será mal recibido :3

~ilusion-dark03~

_Más que alto_

_Era una mañana nebulosa más todavía a cercanías de un extenso puente que conectaba hacia Inglaterra. Donde estaba yo caminando por las cercanías, aclaradando mi intrincada mente que insiste en ahogarme en el dolor._

_Sin darme cuenta, llegue a las orillas del rio, pisando la tierra húmeda, llena de hojas suaves y amarillas con mis zapatos metálicos, algo llamo mi atención, algo pendía en el aire suavemente oculto entre la niebla. Sin más que hacer ó quien me dijese lo contrario me dirigió siguiendo la delicada silueta que colgaba en el aire. Me sorprendo en demasía era un… columpio si, eso era: madera de roble y un par de gruesas sogas de cáñamo._

_Recordé aquellos niños y niñas que jugaban en el parque que usualmente suele pasear en casa, me parecía algo completamente irracional emocionarse por actuar como péndulo, hablando su lado racional-amargado. Nadie me veía, estoy completamente solo exceptuando la naturaleza y el puente donde los automóviles pasaban a alta velocidad asi que…_

_Lentamente monte el "péndulo". Odio admitirlo, caí en el fango, manchando mi bufanda color verde esmeralda, me sacudió refunfuñando. Pensé en dejarlo, pero eso seria desistir, por tanto cobardía, eso jamás, mi reputación jamás se manchara con algo asi. Nuevamente me incorporo y le monto adecuadamente, con mis pies suspendidos en el aire. Trato de recordar como hacían los niños para columpiarse… a si, alternaban los pies con el cuerpo: adelante y luego atrás. Al principio batalle demasiado, puesto que no causaba movimiento alguno, hasta que fui experimentando diferentes ritmos…_

_Sentía el viento en mis orejas._

_Mis pies extrañamente ligeros y húmedos. Debido que llege a rozar el agua del rio._

_Mis púas leves como plumas, exceptuando la parte en que retornaba al suelo y sentía el alivio cuando volvía al cielo…era casi…_

_-¡__**Shadow! viejo ¿Qué haces aquí?-**__escuche lejanamente la molesta voz de Sonic, no me cae mal el chico pero desde que regrese de… emm… la base del Dr. Eggman. Ha estado encimándose demasiado, creo que "faker" ya no le queda, mejor seria "blue gum" (chicle azul) en fin, le ignoro y continuo con mi paseo.  
__**-¡Shadow!-**__otra voz lejana, un tanto más dulce. A diferencia de amy no era irritante, pero tampoco tan débil como Cream, carente de rudeza como Rouge pero más apasionada que la fallecida Blaze… Amathyst, si esa gatita color lavanda… una vez más sentí el deseo de impulsarme más lejos, cada vez más y más…_

_Hasta que cai en cuenta…_

_Esa sensación inexplicable, si…era hermosa…_

_Era maravillosa… emocionante, como si mis problemas emocionales se hubiesen esfumado con un trozo de madera e hilos vegetales._

_Mi cerebro se desconecto de la realidad, gane un impulso nuevamente llevándome más alto, superando ligeramente la altura del puente (de la carretera vale) estire mi mano, soltándome por breves instantes…_

_Queriendo palpar la gentil sensación de libertad. Sentí mi cuerpo dejar el trozo de madera gastado y mis guantes dejaron de rozar la aspereza de la soga._

_Que belleza…_

_A esto le llaman libertad…_

_Ligereza…_

_Paz…_

_Sin que lo notase, la gravedad comenzó a arrastrarme… no desperté en demasía aun cuando sentí el frio liquido transparento so recorrer mi piel. Comencé a nadar para salir de ahí, el estilo Crowl se me da muy bien, Sali a la superficie y cogi aire. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía vivo.  
mi huellas mojadas rozaron el pastizal ya humedecido, mi mirada estaba gacha, disfrutaba de la dulce sensación._

_**-Shadow ¿estas bien**__?-Amathyst me acerca una bufanda nueva color cafe__**  
- ¿Qué? ahora eres suicida…-**__bromeo "blue gum".  
simplemente levante mi mirada, mostrando una sonrisa, anonado a mis acompañantes… pero nada me quitaría esa sensación tan hermosa…_

~ilusion-dark03~

Gracias por leer, me inspire en un sueño que tuve


	3. Chapter 3

**Allucing**** secret**

**Disclairmer**: SEGA no me pertenece, por desgracia ¬¬

Esta historia esta basada en Allucing secret por Rin/Len Kagamine. Se que la segunda versión se asemeja más, pero esta historia mira por ambos lados, vale.

**~Ilusion-dark03~**

En una tarde de verano, una joven rubia de piel lechosa, que usaba un vestido azul elegante y sonrisa gentil caminaba solitaria por las calles de un pueblo modernizado pero sin perder la sencillez. Contemplaba las paredes de ladrillos rojos y el suelo de piedra solida y gris. Pero su mente divagaba en otro asunto, la sencilla realidad de estar comprometida con un muchacho de cabellos azules y alegre personalidad. En su caminata, sintió que algo rozo su nariz, vio flotar en el aire… una pluma, si una pluma casi trasparente, curiosa, decidió acercarse más y más.

Cada paso que daba, las plumas se incrementaban hasta quedar muda, en media calle, cerca de un callejón, había una muchacha de extensa cabellera marrón oscuro y rizado, piel morena como arena en ocaso, vestido largo blanco con detalles dorados. Lloraba en media calle; la joven rubia se sorprendió al verle por dos cosas: sus lagrimas tan limpias que se deslizaban en sus mejillas, la otra, las bellas alas tornasoladas entre amarillo, rosa pastel y toques divinos de purpura que surgían de su espalda.

-**hola, ¿te puedo ayudar?-**sin pensarlo demasiado se acerca a esa indefensa criatura.  
**-emm…-**el ángel no supo que decir, más que sonrojarse al ver el rostro de la joven rubia, sus ojos azules como zafiros puros y llenos de luz, mezclados de una gentil sonrisa.  
**-¿Cómo se llama?-  
-Em… Emurade-  
-el mío es María, mucho gusto**-le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Tímidamente, el ángel coge su mano sonrojándose aun más.  
**-igualmente-**respondió en un susurro… después de ese día, ambas se volvieron cercanas, al grado de que el ángel ya no deseaba volver al cielo, dedicándose exclusivamente a la doncella rubia.

Una tarde en una elegante casa de 2 pisos, pese a su belleza lucia muy sombría, carente de vida en su fachada exterior. Dentro de sus paredes, la situación cambiaba, la joven María se sentía feliz por la compañía de "su" ángel. No solo por la sensación de paz que este emitía, sino por su compañía y agradables historias del mundo, sus sonrisas gentiles, la gracia al andar, sus ocurrencias y la alegre personalidad que iluminaba el lugar. Solamente desaparecía cuando llegaba su prometido ó otra persona, según porque, las personas de buen corazón podían verle. Lo que no sabía era, que detrás de esa dulce sonrisa ocultaba un silencio mortal, un secreto que si confesaba, era un completo sacrilegio…

Una tarde, María esperaba paciente a su prometido, irían juntos a la iglesia a los ensayo de la boda. El pasillo estaba oscurecido por la escasa luz de la casa.  
-**María-  
-si, Emurade-  
-yo…-**la chica de las alas miraba el suelo oscuro como si ocultara un secreto. Simplemente se acerco suavemente, la cogió por la espalda abrazando su pecho con sus brazos, las alas rodeando al dúo y le beso en los labios, regalándole un beso casto e inocente. En ese momento, la rubia no supo que decir ó pensar, el ángel de morena piel le estaba besando con ternura, ni a su prometido le había permitido tal contacto, así que, trato como pudo en voltearse. Emurade sintió su corazón latir cuando la chica trataba de girarse hacia ella, pensando que la joven le había correspondido cuando era totalmente lo contrario sintiendo el golpe del rechazo.

**-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-  
**_**-"entre ángeles y humanos no puede haber romance"-**_pensó su respuesta pero no salió de su boca, pero simplemente ante el descuido de la rubia desapareció dejando detrás una sola pluma blanca…

_**-"¿en que estaba pensando?"-**_unas gotas cristalinas caían con varias plumas desde el cielo anaranjado y dorado. Emurade surcaba las nubes, huyendo de su desdicha, sabiendas que le perseguiría.  
_**-"entre humanos y ángeles, jamás debe haber romance… a no ser que"-**_el ángel se detiene lentamente y su dedo índice rozo el borde del ala derecha.

_**-"tal vez, el las quiera… después de todo, según Jericó son las más hermosas de todas"-**_

_**~Allucing Secret~**_

María, la novia vestida de negro encaje, caminaba pensativa respecto a su boda. Dentro de unos días, se casaría con aquel joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas… Emurade… aun sentía el cosquillaste beso que le robo aquel día, día que no le volvió a ver.  
Pero no podía dar marcha atrás a su compromiso, no iba a abandonar sus votos por más que lo quisiera. Llego al jardín de la iglesia, lugar sagrado para confesarse y hablar con dios. Sin embargo, no se vio sola. Cerca de la fuente de piedra con nenúfares. Un joven estaba a espaldas de todos, sus ropajes oscuros y tonos azulosos profundos, el viento mecía tiernamente sus cabellos negros como la noche y detalles inusualmente rojizos, parecía absorto de todo.

-**oh… disculpe, pensé que estaba solo-**el joven se giro hacia ella, mostrando una gentil sonrisa en sus labios bronceados y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color marrón tan similar al rojo rubí.

**-he, perdone, estaba distraída-  
-no hay inconveniente… oh, viene a confesarse, no le interrumpo más-**el joven comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, hasta que una mano le detiene el hombro.

**-es de mala educación no presentarse**-se excuso la rubia.  
**-mi nombre es Shadow ¿Y el suyo?-  
-Ma… Maria-t**artamudeo, dioses, ese rostro tan bello e inmaculado.  
**-bien… nos vernos después señorita-el** moreno cogió la mano de su acompañante y le beso delicadamente el dorso. Se alejo dejando una semilla de pecado en el corazón de María.

**~Allucing Secret~**

Desde ese día, la rubia no había parado de pensar en el joven que correspondía al nombre de Shadow, llevándole a distraerse por completo hasta en los ensayos de la boda. Pero un día, dispuesta a resolver ese asunto, falto a su compromiso, dispuesta a encontrar al moreno de ojos carmesíes. Le busco en toda la ciudad, puestos, la plaza, el mercado pero nada, tantos rostros pero ninguno coincidía, ya se aproximaba el atardecer nuevamente. Cansada y deprimida, regresaba a casa, pues ninguna dama debía estar fuera de su hogar a altas horas de la noche, bueno ese era su plan hasta que ve una figura misteriosa, ocultándose en un túnel, por unos segundos, creyó ver un par de rubíes luminosos.

Esperanzada, corrió hacia la figura masculina. Dentro del puente, no encontró nada más que soledad, su corazón se partía a pedazos ya al grado de desmoronarse, le dolia la verdad: se había enamorado del joven.

**-Shadow…-  
-¿me buscaba?-**una voz masculina y suave recorrió su oído. Se giro bruscamente, cogiéndolo del cuello y besándole con pasión acumulada correspondida por el moreno. De repente, sintió que algo pesaba en su mano, era la sortija de oro que le habían obsequiado. Discretamente se retiro el anillo, dejándolo caer, haciendo sonar el delicado sonido del metal chochando en el suelo.  
Sin más interrupciones, el joven que correspondía al nombre de Shadow, le cogió de la mano y se fueron del puente, refugiándose en la oscuridad. Ambos cómplices de pecado y amor mutuo, tenían planes para esa noche…

Hacia una semana que la novia desaparecida, sin rastro alguno en toda la ciudad, pensando que yacía muerta ó secuestrada en alguna parte. El novio desesperado seguían buscando, sin tener en cuenta que su "prometida" vivía feliz en los brazos de otro varón, disfrutando las mieles del amor.

Ambos huyeron de esa ciudad, nada más que 2 vestidos y una bolsita de dinero, suficiente para pagar la renta de una casa sencilla. María trabaja como costurera para una modista y su pareja como auxiliar de contador en un banco pequeño. Ambos vivían duramente, pero eran felices en su mundo, amándose desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo, la noche les daba otra oportunidad para entregarse mutuamente, un poco más allá de lo permitido… borrando todo rastro de impunidad con una sola mano…más no su pasado…

Un día María estaba de un magnifico humor, no porque no todos los días no lo este, pero en esta ocasión lo esta porque su pareja le había obsequiado una sortija con una preciosa flor de azahar.

_**-"esta preciosa"-  
-"con esta sortija te pido que seas mi esposa"-  
-"acepto"-**__la joven se abalanzó en sus brazos con una sonrisa a flor de piel.  
__**-"sea momentánea, hasta que consiga el dinero para una metálica"-**__agrega mientras abraza más tiernamente a su compañera.  
__**-"¿bromeas? Esto es lo único que quiero, además de usted"**__ –respondió sincera y un brillo especial en sus ojos la delataba por completo._

A joven rubia aun pensaba en ese momento en que casi rompía a llorar. No esperaba casarse por amor. Pero estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de unos delicados pasos que venían del corredor.

Pasos firmes y seguros

El delicado esplendor de las alas blancas

Pero el aire lleno de ira era evidente… se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar ante la joven rubia.

**-mujer que has traído el pecado en tu seno-**un muchacho de cabellos verdes largos como listones y ojos azules como aguamarinas enfebrecidas por la ira.  
**-has caído en lo ultimo del pecado…-  
-eh…-  
-…arrebatarle las alas del cielo-**entonces un arma apunto justo el corazón de la chica, sonando únicamente el tronido del disparo y un cuerpo caer inerte en el suelo inclemente…

Shadow recién había ingresado a su hogar, ignorante de todo lo ocurrido ahí, hasta que mira el manto de cabellos rubios tendidos en el suelo consigo a una flor carmesí floreando libremente es su pecho.

_**-"Jericó"-**_pensó el moreno, sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió hacia su amada de vestido negro…

_**-"este es mi fin…"**_-María sentía su cuerpo cada vez más frio y dejaba de sentir la humedad de su cuerpo.  
_**-"mi querida de mirada fría"-**_escucho una voz lejana y tan familiar.  
_**-"gastare toda mi vida en ti, como jure ese día"**_-le oía murmurar, si era tan familiar, tan anhelada.  
_**-"mis pecados se disolverán con los tuyos…"-l**_a chica de ojos azules abrió lentamente los ojos, primero vio a su amado de ojos rojos cual sangre… tras un parpadeo al ángel de cabellos rizados y mirada gentil pero triste.

"_**mi corazón inmaculado ofrecido, mis alas arrebatas por una vida… ahora mi existencia para verte vivir"**_

-**E… Emurade**- María trato de hablar, cada respiro recuperaba sus fuerzas. ¿No se suponía que una bala le había perforado el pecho?  
-**shh… es mi destino… siempre te amare**-comento por última vez… antes de disolverse en el aire, dejando atrás una sola pluma negra.

La rubia totalmente noqueada y sanada de la herida del arma de fuego, comenzó a atar los cabos suelos: Emurade nunca se fue, vendió su alma por una vida mortal, volviéndose Shadow. Pero su vida era un pecado contra todo lo puro… y para salvarle, dio su vida mortal por ella.

La rubia cogió la pluma y lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de confesarle que igualmente la amaba… ahora nunca lo dirá, volviéndose una dolorosa cicatriz. Las puras perlas caian de sus ojos azules como delicadas cascadas, como si sus lágrimas pudieran limpiarle de todo, como si estas pudieran traerle de vuelta al ángel de mirada castaña.

_**Una novia de vestido negro…  
un angel de alas arrebatadas y corazón manchado…  
el fruto prohibido del árbol es el amor  
Esperando que deje de ser un crimen.  
Esperando verse una vez más.**_

¿Qué tal? Es mi primer one-shot donde María la hace de protagonista. Estaba pensando mucho respecto a los papeles y como los manejaría: Shadow el tipo comprometido, María el ángel y la otra apariencia "x" persona (si me gusta el Shadow x María (dolor en el pecho) claro que hay veces en que me doy un cierto lujo verdad (no soy la única ¬¬)), pero decidí, mejor invierto los papeles. Jeejeje, ojala les haya gustado.

Bye by byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vuestra historia, vuestra canción**_

**Disclairmer:** los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen, sino, ya hubiese renacido María y hubiese cambiado muchas cosas ¬w¬

Inspírense con la canción** "sirviente del mal X Kagamine Len" **

**Hace un tiempo, le cuestione a Shadow porque detestaba la canción del "sirviente del mal" el no me respondió… no comprendía hasta que jugué con la letra de la misma…**

_**Vuestra historia… Vuestra canción…**_

**Mi querida doncella siempre estaré para ti.  
tu fiel amigo soy  
amante de corazón…  
no me importa las diferencias  
si a tu lado puedo permanecer.  
no me importa ser el villano cruel**

En medio del cielo y las estrellas.  
mi conciencia recobre…  
un hombre mayor me miraba con orgullo.  
y otros más festejaban sin que yo supiera el porque  
pero mis ojos solo te veían a ti…  
quede impregnado por aquella ilusión  
precioso ángel.  
que destino más extraño  
tan gentil, aun no comprendía mi admiración por ti.  
hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
y el verte feliz siempre deseare.

**Mi querida doncella siempre estaré para ti.  
tu fiel amigo soy  
amante de corazón…  
no me importa las diferencias  
si a tu lado puedo permanecer.  
no me importa ser el villano cruel**

Que días alegres  
a tu lado podía permanecer…  
con mi fuerza e inteligencia  
y ese hermoso mirar tuyo.  
Nadie nos iba a confrontar jamás…  
hasta que el romance te llego a alcanzar…  
pero titiritero, ¿Por qué cambiaste tus hilos?  
ella de un joven soldado se enamoro.  
Tus plegarias escuche…  
una carta para el logre redactar.  
Al dia siguiente contenta bailabas con el amante.  
Aun viéndote feliz.  
¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

**Mi querida doncella siempre estaré para ti.  
Tu fiel amigo soy  
amante de corazón…  
aun contra el mundo llegase a pelear.  
Continuare a tu lado hasta el final.  
Mira que hora es, ¿aun no has ido a almorzar?**

Mientras disfrutábamos un pequeño momento de soledad.  
no sospechábamos que el "titiritero" movía los muñecos  
las hermanas del destino jugaba con nuestros hilos…  
un estruendo llegue yo a escuchar.  
Te pedí permanecer en aquel lugar  
luces y alarmas comenzaron a sonar, ese rojo incandescente se hacía resaltar.  
Tronidos llegue a escuchar y automáticamente te fui a buscar.

**Mi querida doncella debes escapar.  
Este lugar seguro para ti ya no lo es ya.  
Miedo por los dos sentí.  
Por ese pasillo interminable.  
A los fieles soldados que respete, ahora mis enemigos veo.  
apresúrate pronto vamos a llegar.  
lograremos escapar, todo estará bien.  
nada nos pasara, no debes de llorar**

Mi querida doncella  
tu plan formulaste  
sin que yo sospechase  
me sugeriste ir a las capsulas de escape  
y como fiel amante obedecer sin cuestionar

Mi querida doncella  
tu plan formulaste.  
¿Acaso la sangre inocente pagara por el tabú hacia ese dios?  
sin que nada pudiese hacer, me sonreíste.  
-_el destino decidió que ya no debemos continuar…-_  
te oi murmurar.

**hace tiempo  
como 50 años  
existía un lugar donde los humanos trabajan  
buscando la manera de ser dioses  
pero poco me interesaban  
lo único que importaba  
era ese precioso ángel que jure proteger**.

Los segundos contados  
gire y el mismo hombre de cual te enamoraste  
quise salir, al ver el arma apuntándote  
_-se amigo de la gente… nunca olvides que siempre te cuidare y siempre sonríe…-_  
sin titubear cogiste la palanca que marcaria tu final  
nada pude hacer el tronido del arma es lo último que recuerdo  
perdi la conciencia por el Oxido de nitroso…

**Mi querida doncella siempre estaré para ti.  
Tu fiel amigo soy  
amante de corazón…  
aun contra el mundo llegase a pelear.  
tu vida diste por mi…  
no me importa ser el villano cruel.  
desearía creer que soy inmortal, así… solo tal vez… llegaría verte otra vez**


End file.
